


Trade You

by Dencin



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:12:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dencin/pseuds/Dencin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You gave me your number, to get the last carton of ice cream in the store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade You

**Author's Note:**

> Might add more to this later, but I wouldn't hold your breath.

"No, you don't understand." The redhead persisted passionately, "I _need_ that ice cream."

Kristoff still wasn't too sure what was happening. He was currently standing with his arm inside of a freezer, gripping the last container of double chocolate chip ice cream, as the redhead was attempting to climb up him, to no avail, to reach the container.

"Easy there feisty pants." He commented, removing her from his side.

After she was at a safe distance, he pulled the container out of freezer and shut the door. She had attempted to grab it from him, but he held it higher than she could apparently jump.

"So why do you need this ice cream in particular?" He inquired.

She rolled her eyes, seeming to not believe that they were still talking about this. With wild hand gestures, she launched into a detailed explanation about her sister and some guy named Hans. It was rather cute, the way she expressed herself and he couldn't help but smirk.

"This isn't funny." She said, glaring up at him.

He only looked down at her, the smile still on his face. They stayed like that for a few moments, before he chuckled and offered her an ultimatum, lowing his arm that was holding the ice cream in the process.

"Fine, how about this. You give me your number, and you can have the ice cream."

"Deal." She confirmed, snatching the ice cream with a triumphant smile.


End file.
